Vakkerfjell
The city state of Vakkerfjell was partially carved out of the rift valley. The buildings are made from stone and clay partially built in to the mountain. Visitors are first greeted by the solid walls made from adamantine. Legend says that the city was found with its gates open wide and its streets empty. Known mostly for mining and trade, the city is starting to also become known for the strange creations coming out of the foundry district. Town Culture: Culture is formed from the needs of the times. This is shown in our town as well. The price of goods is seldom as set as it first appears, since our merchants enjoying the art of haggling over an items worth. Most families pass their duties down through the generations. Those without family and any found unsuitable for these tasks are re-educated into a profession that better suits them. Town Governance: The city is run mostly by the different guilds and overseen by the Jarl when they cannot decide on a course of action. Your status is based on how well you succeed and represent your family. The politics are ruthless but restrained by practicality... mostly. There is little room for those that can not prove themselves useful in this time of troubles and less room for the foolish. The council senators are formed from the guilds and reflect their purposes. The Shields are from the warriors and town guard. The Book represents religion and science. The Coin are the merchant families. and the Anvil are the craftsmen. The oddest thing visitors find is that each major Senator has assistants from the other guilds as their aides. This gives them some insight in to how their actions will affect others. '''Trade: '''Raw materials and finished goods can both be found here for export to the rest of the Three Towns. Minerals and gems are the chief exports. Timber and food are the primary imports. '''Food: '''The pillar of any household is hospitality. In remote mountain communities, guests are as revered as family, and visitors are never left unfed. Our hardworking people are well known for their energy, strength, and good humor. Much of their character is defined by their meals; a starch-heavy diet of potatoes, locally grown vegetables, noodles, and meat. Furthermore, their cooking is laden with spices such as cumin and turmeric; a testament to their heritage as traders. Thick, spicy stews help to defend from the cold of a harsh winter between the world’s highest known peaks, while a lighter fare of broth, potato dumplings, and thin pancakes with chili-infused yak butter is popular in the summer. '''Goods: '''Armor, weapons, ore and jewelry can all be found on trading caravans from Vakkerfjell. From simple to complex designs to meet the fancy of your special someone. We have Dwarven sturdiness, Gnomish ingenuity, Elven refinement and Human synthesis of designs in our designs. '''Military: '''The Warrior guild Is responsible for the security of the town and surrounding areas, with the Merchant families responsible for protecting the caravans. '''Religion: '''Temples to most faiths can be found scattered throughout the different districts, with temples and simple shrines appearing as you walk the streets. Category:Vakkerfjell